It Was You
by SpiritCapture
Summary: I am glad I am able to go back to Japan to see my mother Sonomi again, I forgot everything of my childhood but me, Tomoyo life changes forever....Please R/R!!!!!
1. Prolougue

It Was You. little6wolf  
  
I love it here! Here in Africa. It's so wonderful! I wish I could stay here forever! Maybe I could! Maybe! Well, I haven't introduced myself yet! Sorry! My name is Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji. I am 23 years old. I had a very strange life when I was young, but I can't remember anything except something including magic. Though I know magic isn't real. Well I really am on the plane back to Japan. I'm going to see my mother, Sonomi. She is very beautiful and she works for a toy company. I wish I was back in Africa. Oh, do you want to know why I was in Africa? I am a director. I was there filming a part for a movie. I'm going back to Africa next week. I just came back for a break on my job.  
  
Well, I'll be landing in Japan any minute. I am meeting my mom there. I really love her. She always wanted me to be a fashion designer. I feel like maybe I want to be but I haven't decided yet though. Oh yes! We're landing! Finally! My butt was getting awfully tired.  
  
"Hope you enjoyed your flight!" said a flight attendant as I walked off the plane onto the walkway to the airport lobby/waiting room.  
  
I walked into airport lobby/waiting room to find my mom there. I met up with her and we hugged for a long time.  
  
"I missed you dearly dear!" she said.  
  
"I love you too mom!" I told her.  
  
She told me that she will meet me back at the car, the same old car she'd always drive. I went to find my luggage in the luggage pick-up room. When I walked into there I accidentally bumped into someone. When I did, my whole life changed again.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said.  
  
"That's okay!" The person said, turned out to be a girl. "I should have been watching my wa-..oh my gosh! Do I know you?"  
  
"I don't think so." I said to her looking around.  
  
"Well, take a closer look at me! I know you know me...Tomoyo!"  
  
"Hey how did you know my....SAKURA!!!!!!" I collapsed.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	2. Just A Lie?

It Was You little6wolf  
  
2: Just a Lie?  
  
I couldn't move. I was in shock! I remember her know. But, it couldn't be.could it?  
  
"Hey! Are you okay?"  
  
I heard a voice, but I can't move or talk.  
  
"Are you dead? Don't die! Not yet. Maybe you just fainted. I hope."  
  
Of course I'm not dead, but I wish I could tell this voice, that I'm fine. But I'm knocked out right at the moment.  
  
"I need water!"  
  
Water! What for? But just then I felt water all down my shirt. I spurt up in a second!  
  
"I'm wet!" I said.  
  
"Thank goodness you're not dead." The voice said. The person was Sakura. It wasn't a dream. It was real.  
  
"It's nice to see you again!" I said.  
  
"I found your luggage and your mom and I carried you to the car and we drove home."  
  
"Thanks.To be honest," I said, "I forgot everything that happened in childhood. Sorry!"  
  
"Don't worry! I know I will help you remember!"  
  
"You will?" I asked looking up.  
  
Sakura looked down on me, "Of course I will. I am your best friend still right?"  
  
I turned my head looking the other. 'No she wasn't' I thought but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.  
  
"Yes, you are." I lied. I felt wrong doing so though.  
  
"Well, you're still mine. Hey! Come on! Your mom made dinner for the both of us."  
  
"Okay." I said shamely.  
  
"When we get down there, I want you to tell me everything!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
  
I was glad to tell her everything but something kept me from enjoying me telling her everything. It was just a little lie. But for my affection to Sakura, it wasn't just a little lie. It was a lie to one of my closest friends, but I couldn't help it. I'll explain later.  
  
To Be Contiued. 


	3. My Necessity

It Was You  
  
little6wolf  
  
3: My Necessity  
  
Sakura and me sat down to the dinner table and waited quietly for my mother.I couldn't look up. I stood up from the table and went to my room real quick. I took out something that I had gotten in Africa. I had to take it. I was starting to grow exausted. I went back to dining room and looked right back down. Then obviously she started out our conversation trying to persuade me to telling her everything.  
  
"So Tomoyo?" Sakura looked at me.  
  
I didn't look up but I did answer. "Yea Sakura?"  
  
"I heard that you just came from Africa?"  
  
I still looked faced down. "Yea..."  
  
"So," Sakura grinned so big, "So what were you doing there?"  
  
I couldn't lift my head. My head burns with pain. I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura looked exactly at me.  
  
My head turns with the side-effect of a second pain that occurs every other second.  
  
"T-t-tomoyo?" Sakura stood up.  
  
I couldn't take it. I put my hands on my ear. The pain wouldn't go. It was just to strong. Then I started hearing things.  
My head ached. My heart pounded. My face swelled. I started to sweat. I grew hot. Even more.  
  
"Tomoyo what's the matter? Tomoyo!" Sakura looked scared.  
  
My legs and arms started to tremble, the voices in my head got louder. I couldn't tell. Couldn't tell if the voices were trying to tell me something. Then when my heart got a hit from a little something I had back in Africa, I started to scream. Not like the kind when Sakura and I were still the the 4th grade.......  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
little6wolf: Sorry it was so short! 


	4. First Memories

It Was You  
  
little6wolf  
  
4: First Memories  
  
I couldn't help it but, I think the drug from Africa did recover my younger years with Sakura.  
  
[Ms. Mackeinzie stood in front of the classroom while Sakura was always, and for always, dragging herself to school.  
  
She was always late for school. I was just surprised they didn't kick her out, but then again, I was so relieved.  
  
Sakura was like my best friend. Well she was, and still is my cousin, but I won't forget the day when she became and clow..clow..card..oh yeah! A card captor. It was so shocking! I didn't know when it hit me but it certainly did. I would always follow Sakura and tape her battles with the clow cards. I was also in charge of making Sakura her b-b-battle costum-m-es.  
  
I loved all the places we used to go to together, like for instance, the ice skating rink. Sakura does know how to rollerskate very well but she still needed help ice skating.  
  
I remember when we took and class field trip to the ice skating rink back in the 4th grade.  
  
That's when Sakura captured the freeze card, well, the card actually when to Syaoran but he couldn't have gotten it without Sakura.  
  
I was frozen solid so I couldn't do anything. Everyone froze, sorrounded by ice. Only ones who were not frozen solid were Sakura, Syaoran and Ms. Mackienzie.  
  
Ms. Mackienzie was a card captor as well, but it didn't surprise me at all. I knew something was mysterious about her.]  
  
I was screaming desperatley for the pain to finally retreat but It didn't. I didn't know it but somehow, while I was telling you about a couple of my years, I ended up the floor.  
  
That also reminds me of another time, I wasn't there with Sakura but she told me afterwards.  
  
[Sakura was battling a magical little girl who is pink everywhere, The Power card. What she had to do was not battle, but tug-of-war. Now even though it was just a little girl, it was The Power, so Sakura had to be ready. Sakura then wound up losing , but before she had lost comepletly, Syaoran used the time card and stopped time. He went down from the tree and pulled the rope from the The Power making it hold no rope and he traveled back up to the tree and started back time again. The Power had fell to the ground and Sakura was able to capture the card.] 


	5. Sickness

**It Was You**

Little6wolf

****

**5:  Sickness**

_Well, it wasn't my fault I fainted and had to go to bed. It must have been that drug from __Africa__. I got addicted to it. It doesn't kill, no, but it does cause side-effects, drowsy-ness, stomach pain and other minor and few major body problems like bloating and constipation._

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura called at me from a distance. Suddenly I was outside in a baseball outfit and Sakura looking at me wearing the same uniform holding up her mitt and calling out, "Throw the ball! Hurry!" 

I looked down at my hand; there was a glove and a baseball in it. So I threw the ball at Sakura and she caught it and tagged the other team's runner out, causing our team to win! 

I heard Sakura yelling, "We won! We won!"

So I started saying, "We won! We won," and I started running around the field.

The crowd starting screaming, "Tomoyo! Tomoyo!"

I loved the voice of the people! They kept on screaming my name, and it then got softer, then softer, then softer until only one voice spoke my name!

"Tomoyo." said the voice.

"Yes! We won!" I said.

"Tomoyo?" said the voice again.

"We are the champions!" I called out.

"Tomoyo!" said the voice firmly.

I suddenly opened my eyes then, I saw that I was in my room. No baseball uniform, no mitt, no ball, no crowds screaming, "Tomoyo! Tomoyo," no nothing except, I turned my head sideways and saw Sakura sitting next to me.

"You're awake finally!" she said joyfully and relieved.

"What, weren't we just playing baseball?" I said looking at my hands.

"No? I don't think so."

"Oh…"

"Tomoyo, why were you screaming, "We won! We won!"

"I thought we were playing baseball and we-"

"Oh poor Tomoyo, this could be worse than we thought. That drug of yours almost killed you."

"You know about the drug?"

_I saw my mother come in the room._

"I found this in your bag." She said seriously.

"Oh, mom, Sakura, I'm so sorry…"

"No Tomoyo," her mother said, "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. As long as you don't go back to Africa, you'll be safe."

"But I have to go! I have a movie to shoot!" I shot up.

"But Tomoyo, you'll only end up getting more of this and in no time, you'll wound up being killed."

"Mom, I can't just leave them waiting for me! They will fire me!"

"Yes they can fire you, but you'll be safe, won't you, and you can finally become a fashion designer for me."

"But what if I don't want to be a fashion designer!" I expressed in anger.

"Tomoyo!" her mother said in a very deep tone.

"Mom! I don't want to be a fashion designer. I want to be a director! Do you have a problem with that?!?"

"Don't you use that kind of talk to me young lady!" her mother spoke again.

"I'm not a _young _lady. I am a lady! A woman! A woman _mature _enough to make her _own _decisions!" Tomoyo yelled.

"You know Tomoyo, I know you are mature enough to make your own decisions. But I don't want you to end up being killed by some drug you got from stupid Africa."

"Africa is _not stupid. Maybe you are, but _I'm _not! I wanna do my own things now!" Tomoyo laid her head down back on the bed._

"I can't make you stay, no, but all I can do now is say that I love you, and I always will miss you."

"Yeah, yeah…" Tomoyo brushed her mom off.

"See you in Heaven Tomoyo." Her mom walked out the room.

"My mother is always picking on me." Tomoyo mumbled.

"She's just trying to say I love you." Sakura said. "And I will miss you too Tomoyo. Your mom already packed your bags, there on the couch."

"Already? But why?" Tomoyo sits herself up with a questioned look.

"The people in Africa called while you were sleep. They need you back tomorrow.."

"But I just got here." Tomoyo looked in the mirror and saw her eyes tearing. "I want to spend time with my mother and you."

"That's just life in the business world. No time for other things."

"I don't want to go back…" Tomoyo said to herself thinking Sakura couldn't hear.

"You have to though. Remember you don't want to keep _them waiting." Sakura walked out into the living and sat down next to the clock and watched time goes by. Tomoyo just sat there, watered eyes looking at herself, sniffling. Tomoyo looks on her nightstand and found a picture of  her mother, Sakura and herself at Sakura's home._

"I don't want to go back, my family is here, my mother, Sakura…and my real self, but I have to, it's my job."

Tomoyo got up and picked up a few of her books and drawing pads and placed them in her bag. She went into the closet and the first thing she saw was a collection of clothing made by herself. She picked up one, started crying and hugged it. It was the first ever costume Tomoyo has ever made for Sakura…she cried non-stop 'til she fell on the bed and cried away while her dreams took over and she fell asleep…

To Be Continued…


End file.
